Je suis elle !
by Zazon-chan
Summary: Narumi soeur jumelle de Naruto se réveille dans un Hôpital après un long "coma". Des révélations, de l'amour, de l'amitié ... "Dsl pour le Résumé mais je suis pas très douer pour sa -.-' "
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Ce fut tout d'abord flou, des flashes. Une voiture, la lumière qui m'éblouit, la surprise, l'incompréhension, un bruit sourd, un impacte, un cri qui ne veut pas sortir la douleur est là mais les cris restent dans ma gorge, ma vue qui se trouble, les battements de mon cœur qui se font de plus en plus long mais en même temps bien trop bouillent mes oreilles ne perçoive aucun son extérieur à par les battement difficile de mon cœur. Mon cœur ? Des souvenirs atroces. Es que ces souvenirs était les mien ? Probablement que oui puisque j'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir vécu tous sa mais en même temps ces souvenirs n'été pas les mien je le savais. Pour quoi me serais-je retrouver sur cette route en pleine nuit ? Puis soudain un visage. Le visage d'un garçon étrangement familier pour temps j'en été sur je n'avais jamais vu cette personne et pour temps je réussi à mettre un nom à se visage « Naruto » ami ? Non, petit ami ? Non plus alors qui était-il bon sang mon frère ? Oui c'été sa mais je sentais qu'il y avait plus je le sentais au battement de mon cœur qui s'accélérer rien qu'à sa penser.

J'avais une étrange impression que je ne devrais pas être là, je n'été pas à ma place dans cette endroit. Et dalleur où es que je me trouvais ? J'entrepris d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Une lumière blanche m'agressa les yeux je dus les refermer aussi tôt. L'image de la voiture se réimprima dans ma mémoire. Avec une bref hésitation je t'enter de les rouvrir avec plus de précautions que la premier fois. Un mur blanc. C'été la premier fois que je voyais mais mon cerveau me disait que cette chausse blanche était un mur et plus précisément un plafond. Un bip régulier me parvint aux oreilles. Tout d'un coup un mot me vain à l'esprit « Hôpital » à l'évocation de ce mot mon cœur s'emballa. Pour quoi me trouver-je dans un endroit comme celui-là ? L'incompréhension, la peur, l'engouasse, ces trois mots tourner en continu dans ma tête.

Soudain du mouvement se fit sentir à ma droite. Je tournais la tête et mon intuition de ne pas me trouvais à ma place s'accentua d'avantage lorsque mes yeux rencontré ce marron d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Le doute et l'engouasse traversa ses yeux et je ne pus que répondre à ce sourire.

Femme : Narumi ma chérie es que tu te sans bien ?

Je tournais la tête et vis un grand homme en blouse blanche lui aussi me regarder avec insistance ça ne devais pas être à lui que la femme avait parlé, pour temps il n'y avait que ces deux personne dans cette chambre. Je les regarder tour à tour perplexe. De toute évidence se silence ne parut pas plaire à cette femme qui à son tour regarda l'homme en blanc.

Femme : Docteur ? Pour quoi elle ne répond pas ?

Docteur : Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame c'est normal elle est encore un peu désorienter.

Le Docteur se retourna ver moi, me pris la main et me dit d'un voie calme et apaisante.

Docteur : Alors Narumi ta maman ta poser une question et elle est très inquiète que tu ne lui répondes pas est si tu la rassurée pour lui dire comment tu te sen ?

Alors comme ça mon nom était Narumi et cette femme au regard inquiet était ma mère. Soudain des souvenirs d'elle me revenaient, je me retourne ver elle est lui répond du petite voie timide.

Moi : Ou….Oui ça va maman.

Un hoquet de surprise la fit légèrement reculer dans son siège les deux mains sur la bouche.

Ma mère : La même voie !

Docteur : Et oui Madame c'est étonnent ce que la science peu faire de nos jours. Monsieur le Maire votre marie n'est pas là ?

Ma mère : Non il est très pris par son travail mais il viendra ce soir la voir. Il est tellement impatient.

Docteur : Oui je me doute bien !

Elle se retourne vers moi.

Ma mère : Tes frères aussi vont venir. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

J'avais donc des frères et mon père était le Maire de cette ville. J'avais tous sa depuis longtemps mais pour moi c'été tous nouveau. J'aller donc voir le garçon blond de mes souvenirs. Je n'arrêter pas de bouger dans mon lit, ma mère sourie.

Ma mère : Tu es impatiente de les revoir ?

Sa pour être impatiente.

Moi : Oui !

A ces mots la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et au seille de celle-ci un grand blond aux yeux bleu foncer apparu, ses long cheveux lui tomber jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il me regarder avec de grand yeux rond.

Le blond : Putin de merde !

Ma mère : Deidara surveille ton langage !

Dei : Pardon m'an ! Mais c'est incroyable c'est sa copie conforme sans les défauts bien sûr.

Ma mère : dit lui Bonjours tu vas voir.

Deidara s'approche de moi.

Dei : Salut petite sœur alors comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

Moi : Sa…. ça va merci !

Dei : Sa voie !

Ma mère : Je te l'avais dit !

Pui mes yeux quitter mon frère pour se fixer sur la porte derrière lui. L'impatience se lisser sur mon visage. Dei me regarda.

Dei : (a maman) Elle le cherche !

Maman : Oui. XD Est d'ailleurs ou est-il ?

Dei : Il a fait demi-tour devant les porte de l'hôpital il n'a pas pu rentrer. DSL petite sœur mais Naruto ne viendra pas aujourd'hui !

Les larmes me monter.

Moi : Pour quoi ? Il ne veut pas me voir ?

Une larme coula sur ma gout. Mon frère ne voulait pas me voir ? Pour quoi ? Es que j'avais fait qu'elle que chausse de mal. Mes larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter.

Moi : J'ai fait qu'elle que chausse qui la fâcher contre moi ?

La tristesse se lissé sur leur yeux.

Ma mère : Non ma chérie ton frère n'ai pas fâché.

Dei : Es que tu aimes cette endroit ?

Moi : Hein ! Non Pour quoi ?

Dei : Est bien tu voies Naruto est comme toi il n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

Moi : Oui mais moi je veux le voir !

Et je fis une mine boudeuse. Cela semblé les amuser. Durent cette après-midi ma mère, mon frère et moi avons beaucoup parlé de tous et de rien. Et pendent qu'ils évoquer des années dot qui me concerner je me demander si ils parlaient bien de moi. Vers 21h mon père arriva est comme mon frère et ma mère il fit une tête surpris lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi. Le Docteur passa également un peu plus tard pour nous dire que je pourrais sortir demain matin. A un moment donner je pausai la question qui me trotter dans la tête depuis le début. Pour quoi es que je me trouver dans cette chambre d'hôpital ?

Mon père : Tu as eu un accident de voiture, enfin une voiture ta percuter.

Moi : Mais qu'es que je faisais sur la route a une heure pareille ?

Ma mère : Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passer ?

Moi : Non je voie juste des images, des flashes. Je sais que c'été la nuit je courais et j'avais peur et puis là je voie une lumière, la voiture et puis le choque.

Mon père : Et bien nous non plus nous ne savons pas pourquoi tu te trouver là.

Il mente est sa se voyait mais pourquoi ? Je voyais que ce sujet les mette mal à l'aise je laisser donc se sujet de coter pour mieux y revenir croyez moi. A la fin de la soirée mes parent et mon grand frère partir en me promettent de revenir le plus tôt possible demain matin pour que je sorte de là.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le retour

A mon réveille le lendemain matin j'étais toute excitée à l'idée de sortir de cette endroit d'où les seul bruit régulier des machines qui maintenez en vie les autre pensionner de cette hôpital me parvenait. Je voulais entendre autre chausse que le silence qui se briser que lorsque les médecins passer dans les couloirs, je voulais entendre d'autre voies, voire d'autre visage. Ma mère ne devrait pas tarder à venir me chercher je me levais un peu trop vite et perdis l'équilibre puis je pris les vêtements qui été poser sur le foteille à coter de mon lit ma mère les avait laissé la. Je rentré dans la salle de bain, alluma la lumière et ferma la porte à clef. La pièce était assez petite han face de l'entre se trouver les toilettes, juste à coter il y avait un long meuble blanc pour y ranger ses affère heureusement pour moi je ne rester pas assez longtemps pour y ranger quoi que ce soit, à ma droite il y avait un lava beau au-dessus une glace et à ma droite la douche. Comme le reste de la bâtisse cette pièce était peinte en blanc pas une note de couleur, après avoir passé une semaine ici même un dingue de la couleur blanche en serait à jamais dégouter. Je commencer a enlevé cette horrible blousse d'hôpital d'un vert vomi et non sans soulagement je la balancer par terre. Et là mon regard a été attirer par qu'elle que chausse ou plus tôt qu'elle qu'un. Une jeune fille se tenais là devant moi le regard bleu azure intriguer, sa longue chevelure blond luis tomber jusqu'en bas du dos, les trait de son visage étaient parfait j'avais beau y regarder avec toute mon attention aucun défauts ne venais enlaidir se beau visage juvénile. Sa peau légèrement métisser avait l'air d'être d'une douceur parfaite. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Cette personne je là connais pour l'avoir vus dans un miroir à maint reprise dans le passer, cette personne c'était moi Narumi Uzumaki. Me rendent compte que je me regarder depuis une bonne 10énes de minutes je détournai mon attention de mon reflet pour le porter sur les affaires que je venais de poser, un petit vaniti se trouver en haut de la petite pile de vêtement. Je l'ouvris et y découvrir de quoi me doucher. En 5 minutes j'avais terminé il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me sécher et m'habiller. Je pris la brosse qui se trouver également dans le petit sac et commença à me peigner les cheveux je n'arriver pas à trouver la coiffure qui me plaisais c'est alors que je remarquer deux rubans bleu enrouler autour du manche de ma brosse. Comme un réflexe, une habitude je les déroulai et me fis deux couettes bien relevé. Satisfaite je sorti de cette salle de bain. Lorsque je rentré à nouveau dans ma chambre d'hôpital je portais un pull blanc crème, mes deux épaules était dénuder, sur le pull il y avait deux lignes de losange bleu qui partaient du haut vers le bas ensuite je portais une petite jupe noir qui m'arriver à 15cm au-dessus des genoux, j'avais de grandes chaussettes noire également qui elle m'arriver à 10cm au-dessus des genoux avec un petit ruban bleu an haut et à mes pieds je portais de magnifique ballerines noire et dessus de trouver un neuf papillon bleu. Cette tenue me plaisait, je mis santé bien. Il n'y avait encore personne je m'asseyais donc sur le lit et regarda pas la fenêtre. Le temps était idéale le ciel était bleu à soué quel que nuages venaient si perdre par si pas là, il y avait une légère brise à en croire les mouvements des feuilles des arbres. Des voitures aller et venait sur la route qui se trouver en fasse du petit parque de l'hôpital. Trop occuper à regarder ce qui se passer à l'extérieur je n'entendis pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière moi. Et je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'une main vient se poser sur mon épaule pour me sortir de mes rêves. Cette main appartenait à une jeune fille qui devers avoir 16 ans comme moi à en croire son physique. Elle avait les cheveux cour d'un coter et une maiche longue de l'autre de couleur rose. Cette coiffure et cette couleur de cheveux pouvait paraître un peu bizarre mais étonnamment sur elle ça ne paresser pas bizarre du tout bien au contraire on aurait dit qu'elle avait été faite rien que pour elle. Elle portait un tacher blanc, par-dessus une veste de tailleur noir les manches relever jusqu'aux coudes, un jeans bleu foncer avec des bottes marron qui lui arriver aux mollets. Elle me regarder avec un grand sourire.

Moi : Oui ?

Fille : Salut moi c'est Sakura, Sakura Haruno et toi ?

Moi : Bonjour ! Narumi Uzumaki.

Sakura : Qu'elle jolie prénom ! Qu'es qui t'es arrivé pour quoi est tu dans cette hôpital tu n'as pas l'air malade ?

Moi : Je ….. J'ai eu un accident une voiture ma renverser et je viens de sortir du coma. A ce qu'on m'a dit.

Sakura : Tu n'as pas l'air sur de toi ?

Moi : Je n'en sais rien c'est très bizarre.

Sakura : En tout cas ton corps a l'air de vite récupérer tu n'as aucune cicatrise et crois moi je suis une habituée ici et c'est rare de voir qu'el qu'un sortir du coma sans aucune marque.

Moi : Tu es malade ?

Sakura : Comment ?

Moi : Tu as dit que tu été une habituée.

Sakura : Ah ! Non pas du tout je ne suis pas malade c'est ma mère elle travaille ici, elle est chirurgien. Et c'est dalleur pour ça que je suis ici.

Moi : ?

Sakura : XDD Tu es trop mignonne ! Ma mère ma charger de venir te voir pour te dit que ta mère t'attend en bas dans le halle d'entrer.

Moi : Ah ! D'accord merci.

Je me lève non contente de quitter enfin cette chambre et vais dans le couloir mais par ou été le halle ? Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite pour tenter de trouver un panneau, une indication. Sakura vient se maitre devant moi une grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura : Sa te dit que l'on y aille ensemble ?

Moi (gêner) : Ou…Oui d'accord.

Elle fit un petit ricanement et me pris par le bras pour m'attirer vers la droite. Pendent que nous descendions les escaliers l'ascenseur étant hors service je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Sakura sur le fait que mon corps n'avait aucune marque de mon accident.

Cet hôpital était bien trop grand à mon gout. Combien d'escaliers y avait-il au juste pour arriver en bas, Sakura était impressionnante de créé une discussion toute seul pas une seul foi je n'ouvris la bouche a par pour en sortir deux ou trois mots pas si par-là l'lorsqu'elle me poser des questions ou que je voyais qu'elle attende de moi que je donne mon avis sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Enfin après ces cinq minutes interminable (non pas que je n'aime pas Sakura loin de là je l'aimer beaucoup au contraire mais je voulais quitter cette endroit et retourner cher moi le plus vite) nous arrivâmes dans l'entrée. Je fus surpris par le monde qui si trouver se n'été pas le genre d'endroit que les gens aimer fréquenter et pour temps cette Hôpital était bien plus peupler qu'un centre commerciale un Samedi après-midi. Sakura nous fut un passage dans la foule pour me mener vers une petit groupe composer de trois personne j'y reconnus ma mère et inconstamment j'accélérer le pas. Devant elle se trouver deux personnes en blouse blanche une femme et un homme. Mes yeux croiser se de ma mère et elle s'arrêta de parler pour me regarder en sourient je courais presque à présent. Arriver à son niveau je me blotti dans ces bras. Elle m'écarta d'elle pour me présenter aux deux médecins avec qui elle parlait un peu plus tôt.

Maman : Ma chérie je te présente Monsieur et Madame Haruno.

Les Haruno : Bonjour !

Madame Haruno me fit un tendre sourire qui fit naitre sur mes lèvres un petit sourire timide. C'était une belle femme elle portait la veste blanche des médecins, ses cheveux Rose étaient long elle les avait relevé en que de cheval. Sakura en avait hérité pour ce qui est de ses yeux Sakura les avait eu de son père. Tous les deux avaient les yeux verts émeraude.

Madame Haruno : Alors contente de rentré cher toi ?

Moi : Oh Oui ai-je répondu un peu trop vite.

Les deux médecins émirent un petit rire. Je devais avoir l'aire bien pressé de quitter cet endroit.

Maman : Bon et bien nous allons y aller. Mai, Honoka ravie de vous avoir revu.

Mai : Nous aussi tu diras salut de notre part à Minato.

Kushina : Sans faute !

Sakura s'aproche et me prend dans ses bras.

Sakura : Au revoir Narumi et à bientôt j'espère.

Moi : Oui moi aussi. O/O

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde ma mère et moi sortîmes enfin de cet endroit pour aller rejoindre la voiture qui nous attendre sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je m'installai à l'avent et boucla ma ceinture. Sur la route je regardais par la fenêtre toutes ces voitures aller et venir certaine rouler plus vite que d'autre ne se préoccupent nullement de ce qui les entoure. Pour t'en ces arbre en fleurs, le doux vent printanier caressent celle-ci pour rependre leurs odeurs par tous ou il passe, moi tout ça je le remarque et prend le temps de le voir. De nos jours les gens sont presser ils ne se regardent même plus. J'aime regarder les gens le premier regard et toujours importes, pour cerner une personne il ne faut pas s'arrêter à l'aspe extérieur, la façon de s'habiller cette partie-là n'ai qu'une façade, une image que la personne veut se donner. Si vous voulez vraiment voir une personne regarder la toute entière analyser sa façon de faire, ses petites habitudes. Observer aussi les traits de son visage l'expression de ses yeux. Ma mère par exemple on pouvait bien voir que c'était une femme qui riait souvent, elle ne se laissait jamais abattre ou très rarement on le constater notamment grâce aux deux petites ride bien marquer au extrémité de ses fine lèvres. On pouvait constater également que contrairement a son habitude elle était particulièrement stresser elle tapoter vivement sont doit sur le volent, ses yeux regarder par intermittence régulier soit la route soit moi. Elle dut penser à une chausse qui l'inquiéter encore plus car elle se mordit la langue. Après un bref débat intérieur pour trouver la cause de se stresse je laisser tomber pour retourner à ma contemplation du paysage qui défiler derrière ma vitre. Nous roulions à présent sur une petite route de forêt on se serré cru dans un décor de film fantastique. Après un nombre incalculable de virage la forêt s'arrêta. Nous nous trouvions en haut d'une petite colline, les arbres aillent arrêter de pousser à cette endroit nous pouvions aisément voire le petit village qui se trouver en contre-bas illuminer par un soleil couchent. Qui aurais cru qu'un si bel endroit pouvait se cacher derrière cette immense forêt, je n'aurais pas été surprise de voir sortir d'entre ces branches des fées, des lutins et des elfes. Et puis la forêt disparue pour laisser place à de grands champs et prairie où l'on pouvait déjà voire les animaux et la nature s'éveiller doucement. J'ouvris ma fenêtre pour entendre la douce respiration de la nature en éveille, elle me caressa les joues et s'engouffrai dans mes cheveux pour les faire dansaient au même rite me que les parterres de fleurs multicolores qui joncher ces collines. Plusieurs odeurs alors me parvienne je ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour déguster toutes ces senteurs l'herbe couper, les fleure une petite touche de pians, l'odeur du soleil car oui pour moi le soleil a une odeur un jour de beau temps aller à l'extérieur, fermer les yeux et respirer un bon coup et vous verrez que je ne ment pas. Un sentiment de bienêtre m'envi. Puis soudain comme si le vent me porter un message j'entendis des voix, des enfants qui riais se sont m'été familier je voulus donc ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir qui été à m'origine de ces voies. Mais devant moi ne s'étendre que des champs à perte de vue pas la moindre trace d'enfants dans les environs. Troubler je tourner la tête vair ma mère elle ne sembler pas les avoir entendu sa devais être mon imagination qui me jouer des tours. Cela faisait bien 1h que nous roulions. Nous passons le panneau ou se trouver écrit le nom du petit village que j'avais vus du haut de la colline il y a qu'el que minutes. « Bienvenue à Gracia » jolie nom. C'est ici que je vivais. Et soudain une question me vin.

Moi : Maman ?

Kushina : Oui ma chérie ?

Moi : Pour quoi on ne vit pas à Konoha puisque papa y est le maire ?

Kushina : Bonne question ! En fait c'est moi qui et voulus déménager la grande ville ne me plaisais plus. Nous avons emménagé il n'y a pas très longtemps alors ne t'étonne pas de voir de carton un peu partout.

Moi : D'accord ! Et pour le lycée on va toujours dans le même qu'avant mon accident ?

Kushina : Non vous changer aussi de lycée.

Je soupirais. Je changer donc de lycée j'aller donc devoir me faire de nouveaux amis. Etens plutôt une fille timide je n'aimais pas me retrouvais devant un tas de monde que je ne connaissais pas. Mais je soupirais aussi de soulagement comment dire à toutes les personne qui ont été mes amis que je ne me rappeler plus d'eux. Pas le moindre souvenir ne me revenais toutes les chausse qui c'été passer avent mon accident, toutes les personnes que j'ai connus je ne m'en rappeler plus pas le moindre souvenir d'elles.

Kushina : Tu es dessus de ne plus revoir t'es amis ?

Me demande-t-elle inquiète.

Moi : Non maman ne ton fait pas pour sa je suis plutôt soulager en fait.

Kushina : Ah bon et pour quoi ?

Moi : Bin c'est que …. Comment dire je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avent que je me réveille dans ma chambre d'hôpital et je me voyais mal faire semblent de les reconnaitre.

Kushina : Oui je comprends. Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir d'avent ?

Moi : Non.

Je la vis doucement soupirais ne voulons pas en savoir plus tout en sachent que même si je lui posais la question elle ne me répondra pas. Je retourner donc dans ma contemplation de se vieux village de campagne. Toutes les maisons étaient en pierre mais aucune ne se ressembler des volets bleu pour l'une, des volets blanc pour une autre. Des fleurs jaunes pour celle-là, des fleurs rouges pour celle-ci. Au bord de la route c'été installer deux vielle dame assise sur leurs chaise elle parler et riaient ensemble elles habitaient ici surement depuis leur naissance voisine depuis toujours elles ont dut jouer souvent ensembles, aller à la même école voire toute les personne de ce village aller et venir. Elles avaient des souvenirs ici des bons et des mauves. J'étais d'ailleurs un peu jalouse d'elles moi je n'avais ni bon ni mauves souvenirs je n'en avais plus tout simplement. Certaine personne aimerait elle tout oublier pour recommencer leur vie moi j'aimerais me rappeler pour pouvoir commencer. La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant une charmante petite ferme réaménager en maison. L'extérieur était vieux mais l'on pouvait voir que l'intérieur était moderne.

Kushina : Nous voilà arriver !

Elle descendit de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte de la maison. J'aurais dû sortir pour aller la rejoindre a l'intérieur mais qu'elle que chausse m'en empêcher. Le stresse me crouler au siège voyant que je ne la suivais pas ma mère sortie la tête par l'ouverture de la porte pour m'appeler et m'inciter à rentrer. Je m'obliger à bouger je n'aller quand même pas rester dans cette voiture toute la soirée. J'ouvris donc la porte sorti et la referma aussi tôt. Une foi devant la porte je pris une grande respiration avança mon pied gauche et rentra dans cette maison.


End file.
